everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Next
Next is the fifty-ninth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It is presented as a Christmas Gift from Evan/HABIT and depicts the death of Daniel. YouTube Description They're all gone. Everyone except for you guys. I'm not going to stop. And if I go next, just don't forget us. [V] Transcript opens with the shot of an empty chair. After a few seconds, Vince slides into it, looking visibly distraught. An unseen person can be heard moving around behind the camera; Vinny briefly looks away before opening his mouth to say something, but the shot cuts to black before returning to the same scene: Vince: 'Hey guys. Uh, I'm alive. But I guess that's not really saying much at this point. Uh, I-I know I've been dark for a while now, but...Evan sent me a-I guess Evan, Evan sent me a video and I, I don't know who he's working with, but I didn't edit this...I didn't even know if I wanted to upload this, just because Jeff is so close to me, and...I just know I'm next. ''[Cut to black. Large, white-and-purple words appear in HABIT-style font: "MR H. PRESENTS THE CLEAN UP". Frank Sinatra's 'That's Life' begins playing as the shot changes to distorted footage from inside a car driving down a street at night. The quality returns to normal, but distorts again as the headlights reveal several hooded people slowly moving towards Daniel's house. The car rolls into the driveway. 'HABIT: '''Okay! ''and [[The Things (Cameramen)|the cameraman] step out of the car. The camera reveals several more figures slowly closing in on the house. HABIT kicks out the knee of one from behind before snapping their neck and walking to the front door.] '''HABIT: ''crowd Alright, everybody, just go home. Nope? Okay. ''to black-and-white footage of A Vinny / Hybrid Christmas. Evan is playing with the knife he was gifted. Another cut to HABIT, this time outside of a shed at daytime, wearing a black and white fedora and tropical shirt. HABIT: 'Smell that? ''opens the door to reveal dozens of cans of gasoline. He takes one before closing the shed. Cut to a black-and-white view of the inside of the house. The words "Leave it to Daniel!" are presented in a white, fifties-style font. HABIT walks ahead of the cameraman, halting to reveal a hooded man wielding knives. 'HABIT: '''God, mother fucker! Really? Okay. Okay, motherfucker, let's do it. ''strikes at the man while a laugh track plays. The cameraman moves down a different hallway, revealing Alex with two knives at the top of the stairs. He looks at the camera before continuing out of sight. The cameraman moves up the stairs, revealing an empty upstairs before Evan approaches from behind. '''HABIT: screen I hate you fuckin' weird ass things... turns to show HABIT Hey stupid; whatcha doin'?'' cameraman appears to somehow communicate with HABIT, but doesn't say anything; HABIT pats his shoulder.'' Oh, good dog! is thrown out of an empty doorframe. HABIT laughs before kicking Alex in the face. Cut to black, returning to a shot of Daniel slowly emerging from the doorway with a crowbar. A laugh track plays again. Daniel: 'The fuck's going on? ''track. '''HABIT: ''distraught Dan, Dan, calm down. ''knife aside. ''I don't know. I don't know who the fuck these people are, but I think, I think they're after me, and, and that's why they're here, okay, uh, I'm so sorry, I, I just, I don't know what happened, come on. ''Daniel downstairs ''Alright, let's get you downstairs, let's get you to the car, let's get the- ''to black, returning to the bottom of the stairs. HABIT: '-ake a deep breath, I want you to come over here. The kitchen. ''camera reveals the kitchen. Drop cloths cover the floor, stained with blood and two hooded corpses. 'Daniel: '''What the fuck? '''HABIT: '''I know, I know, I was gonna warn you about that, um... ''ushers daniel into the kitchen, smiling widely at the camera behind his back. A laugh track plays. '' '''Daniel: '''Why'd you invite me here? '''HABIT: '''Dan, I didn't know that this'' was gonna happen... reaches down to shift a slumped corpse, shutting the window door. Laugh track. 'HABIT: '''It's a little inconvenient, right? '''Daniel: '''Who are they? '''HABIT: '''Well, they're not professional with how they set up this fuckin' killroom,'' that's for damn sure. That was messy. Oh, you're serious. Um...You know that thing that's been following us? Yeah, well, sometimes when he's really after something, he'll send his dogs. Y'know. 'Daniel: '''Are you trying to say he's after me? '''HABIT: '''I don't know. I mean, I sure hope not...I doubt it. I think he was probably after us, and honestly, you just got caught in the crossfire. Alright, when you think about it legitamately, he's been after us for how long now? ''Yeah, but the important part is that you're safe. You're in good hands. Are you okay? You alright? You seem a little bit...you're not hurt or anything, are you? '''Daniel: '''No. '''HABIT: ''both hands to his neck Okay, you're sure? Can I get you any- ''to a forest in daylight. The cameraman walks through dead leaves until pausing to reveal a bloody axe lodged in a log. The axe appears to be the same one that is on HABIT's table of knives in the video 'MOVING IN'. Cut back to the table. HABIT grabs Daniel's throat in a vicious chokehold. HABIT: 'Now, how's your breathing? Is your breathing okay? ''camera shifts downwards to reveal a knife on the table, inches from Daniel's fingers. ''Oh, what's that, a knife? Yeah, you should get that knife. ''almost grasps the knife but HABIT pulls him back. ''Oh, no, what happened? You need a little bit of air. ''to heavily distorted footage. The camera moves up to reveal a staircase before the cameraman starts up them. The footage distorts again and almost nothing can be made out. The camera appears to enter a room at the top of the staircase, before opening a door, revealing the house depicted in 'MOVING IN' and ':D'. The cameraman starts up the stairs, the footage distorting again as it moves into the bedroom. [Cut to Stephanie laying on a bed, her face inches from the camera. HABIT can be seen in a mirror behind her, lacking his hat and his arms covered in blood. He is holding a swaddled baby, rocking it.] [Cut to the forest. Slenderman can be seen in the corner for a couple of frames, clearly and without distortion. A man can be heard yelling. The camera pans to reveal an unknown house from the outside. The camera moves around a tree to reveal HABIT, clad in the same outfit he was wearing as when he retrieved the gasoline. Jeff is lying prone on the ground in front of him. HABIT turns to notice the cameraman and stands up.] 'HABIT: '''Well, it's about goddamn time! Come on over here. ''to a shot of HABIT, much closer. 'HABIT: '''I've got an idea. ''to Jeff, now further away. ''I said stop crawlin'. Ah, fuck it, he's not gonna make it far. We're gonna have ourself a little Jeff-kebab. Little bit of a barbecue. ''behind cameraman ''Is he out there? ''footage tears slightly. ''Good. Yeah, he is. Good, good, good. It's beautiful out here. ''to black, returning to the forest again. A can of gasoline is in front of the camera. HABIT sets it down. Cut back to the table. Evan sharply pulls Daniel's throat back. 'HABIT: '''They really liked you, Dan. Aaand let's cut it off. ''returns to colour. Cut to a shot of the bedroom, now in colour. Steph is lying prone on the bed, barely conscious. In the mirror, HABIT can be seen, arms covered in blood, holding a bundle which seems to contain Evan and Steph's baby. 'HABIT: '''I know that you wanna die. But you're not going to. Not yet. Not until you hear her break. ''back to the table. The footage distorts, lightening and revealing a still, darkened figure in the back room. [Cut to the forest. HABIT is kneeling over Jeff, gasoline in hand. Cut again to HABIT, now upright. He strikes a match as the footage distorts.] [Cut to a purple-tinged view of Jeff in a forest, hatless and uninjured, looking over his shoulder and talking. The audio is silent. Back to HABIT. The footage heavily distortrs several times.] 'HABIT: '''He's all yours. ''camera pans to Slenderman. Back to the table. Daniel is unmoving. HABIT strokes Daniel's hair once before sighing and letting him slump to the floor. 'HABIT: '''Well, this sucks. ''kicks one of the hooded corpses as 'That's Life' fades in again. He takes a hacksaw off the floor before grinning and motioning to Daniel's corpse. The camera pans to him before returning to HABIT. [Cut to black, then to Jeff, Evan and Vince in the basement. The shot is entirely black and white, save for some yellow on jeff's shirt and Vince's blue turtleneck. The words "FINAL ACT''" 'are displayed in the center. Jeff is talking and moving his hands, but there is no sound.] video. Notes *"Mr. H," as referred to at the beginning of the video, is HABIT. *At 5:56 Slenderman can be seen on the right side of the screen next to the tree, and at 8:45 Slenderman can be seen standing behind Evan. *HABIT's Hawaiian shirt/straw fedora outfit could be a possible reference to the wrestler Bray Wyatt, who had a similar dress code around the same time period this video was posted. Speculation *The people converging on Evan's house throughout the video are: **"Proxies" sent by Slenderman to stop HABIT. **in league with someone trying to stop him and Slenderman, possibly Dr. Corenthal, and HABIT lied about them being from Slenderman. **HABIT's own people, and he is killing his lesser puppets for an unknown reason,probably for his own amusement. *The "cameraman" is: **someone Daniel would have found trustworthy, explaining why he didn't react to him. **Not the same cameraman from :D **Jeff, explaining why he went upstairs after seeing Alex, and why Daniel didn't react to his presence. **Steph, also explaining Daniel's nonreaction. **The cameraman filming in the Candleverse in the -.-. hidden video. **The Firebrand, from TribeTwelve, following recent developments suggesting that he is working with HABIT. Firebrand looks just like Noah, possibly explaining why Daniel did not react. **The Voyeur. *In the scene with the baby, Evan/HABIT is speaking to: **the Evan personality **Steph, about what he'll do to the baby before he kills her. *Jeff, Steph, and the baby are dead. *Alex might be still alive (Possibly was hinted in the spatter on the windshield appears in Consensus.) External Links Original video Category:Videos